De la boda de Levi y Eren
by Usagi Mitzui
Summary: -¡EL EVENTO DEL SIGLO ESTA POR PASAR! ¡EL ENLACE MÁS IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD! -grito Hanji con los ojos brillando mientras daba saltitos emocionados.- ¡LEVI Y EREN… SE VAN A CASAR! /-¡OLVÍDALO MIKASA, YO LO SERÉ!- le contesto Hanji, que le respondía los golpes.-¡LES PREPARARE LA MEJOR DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS!/-¡QUIEN ME ARRUINE LA BODA ESTA MUERTO
1. Chapter 1

**¡¿Cómo están mis criaturitas del Señor?!**

**Después de mi largo bloqueo, durante una misa en la boda de unos completos desconocidos, mientras pensaba que pasaría si los arreglos se cayeran (porque tenían dos velas) y se incendiara la iglesia, se me ocurrió esta idea.**

**Y bueno, daba la casualidad de que este jueves (justo cuando empiezo los exámenes finales ¬¬*) cumplía una querida amiga con la que me desvelo roleando lemon entre Levi y Eren, decido dedicarle esta pequeña idea, Pauuliiitaa10, feliz cumpleaños, no te deprimas porque eres un año más vieja.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos autores, solo me divierto jugando con las mentes de los personajes.**

**Por cierto, esto solo es el prologo, por eso tan cortito e3e**

* * *

**De la boda de Levi y Eren**

**By Usagi Mitzui**

* * *

Cuando Erwin Smith distingue el castillo sede de la Legión de Reconocimiento, sabe que algo está pasando. Se escucha un bullicio digno de los vendedores ambulantes que hay en la calles; está considerando seriamente regresarse por sus propios pasos y hacer como que nada paso, cuando ve a una persona siendo aventada desde una ventana.

Preocupado, se dirige a ver qué rayos estaba pasando, no era normal que tanto ruido se escuchara.

Cuando distingue a la mayor Hanji Zoe bastante apaleada en el suelo, sabe que debe de ser un hecho digno de ver, porque aunque sabe que siempre es golpeada por el sargento, son pocas las veces en que este la avienta desde algún piso.

-_A-ayuda…- _susurra Hanji al verlo acercarse a ella. Erwin no quiere ayudarla, aun recuerda cuando la chica se burlo de él cuando le cortaron mal el cabello, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo. La carga como cualquier saco lleno de basura y entran al castillo.

Cuando Erwin ve la escena, sabe que debió de haberse ido, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Todos los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento rodean a un sonrojado Eren, algunos emocionados, otros curiosos, solo ve a dos personas alejadas, enfrascadas en una discusión:

Levi y Mikasa. Hanji parece reaccionar ante esto y se baja de los brazos del rubio para ir con ellos.

Erwin no sabe qué hacer, tiene ganas de tirarse por la ventana (que extrañamente está rota) y huir de ese lugar.

-_**¡YO SERE LA MADRINA!**_**- **ve a Mikasa reclamar a la par que Hanji le reclama indignada.

Está considerando seriamente saltar por la ventana cuando escucha esa palabra.

… Madrina…

¿Madrina?

…

_**-¡¿LEVI, QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!**_**- **le grita al Sargento, los tres por fin notan su presencia (allí se da cuenta de cuánto respeto infunde en los demás).

-Levi, te ordeno que me dejes ser la madrina.- le reclama Mikasa a Levi, pasando por completo de él.

Estaría bien el jubilarse, se recuerda mentalmente mientras Hanji se le acerca.

_**-¡EL EVENTO DEL SIGLO ESTA POR PASAR! ¡EL ENLACE MÁS IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD!**_** -**grito Hanji con los ojos brillando mientras daba saltitos emocionados.- _**¡LEVI Y EREN… SE VAN A CASAR!**_

Ante esta exclamación, el bullicio se hizo más fuerte en el castillo. Algo así no pasaba todos los días.

La unión entre el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y la esperanza de la humanidad.

_-_**_¡QUIERO SER LA MADRINA!_- **le grito Mikasa a Hanji mientras empezaban a golpearse.

**_-¡OLVIDALO MIKASA, YO LO SERE!_- **le contesto Hanji, que le respondía los golpes.-_ **¡LES PREPARARE LA MEJOR DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS!**_

...

-Eren… ¿De qué color prefieres el vestido?- Christa le pregunto a Eren mientras le sonreía. Ymir ardía en celos unos metros atrás.

…

-Te apuesto 100 verdes a que el primogénito es varón.

-Te apuesto lo mismo a que es mujer.- Berthold miraba nervioso como Reiner y Annie apostaban por el sexo del futuro bebe.

…

-Eren… seré tu padrino.- Jean le tomo del brazo a Eren para que le prestara atención.

…

-T-Tanta comida… deberá de haber estofado… y carne con especias… y p-papas.- Sasha imaginaba toda la comida que tendría que estar en el banquete.- _**¡SERA UN BANQUETE!**_

**-**No te olvides de las bebidas.- agrego Conny mientras la pareja empezaba a organizar el banquete de la boda.

…

-Sera mi oportunidad…por fin le pediré a Petra salir conmigo.- Auruo maquinaba planes en la esquina del salón mientras Eld y Gunter lo miraban extrañados.- _**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡POR FIN TENDREMOS NUESTRA MARAVILLOS HISTORIA DE AMOR!**_

-_tengo algo de pena por Petra._- Gunter le susurro a Eld quien asintió pálido. Aunque no lo pareciera, Auruo daba miedo cuando estaba así (que lo decían más por su cara que por otra cosa).

…

-Me pregunto cómo se verá Eren con vestido.- Petra empezaba a imaginárselo algo sonrojada.- Empezare con los preparativos, Mike, ¿Qué color se ve mejor con Eren?

-No sé, pero siento que habrá problemas…- Mike empezó a mover la nariz como si captara un olor.- No te olvides del perfume, es lo más importante.

…

Erwin decidió seguirles la corriente a los demás después de ver sus comportamientos y se le acerco a Levi.

-Levi, espero que me pidas ser tu padrino, tanto de boda como de tu primogénito, porque debe de ser hombre.- utilizo ese tono que hacía que pareciera más orden que simple sugerencia.

…

Levi, ya cansado de tanto parloteo, se acerco a una pared y la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, causando tanto estruendo que todos le pusieron atención.

-_**¡QUIEN ME ARRUINE LA BODA ESTA MUERTO!**_

Todos volvieron a sus labores después de ese comentario.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bien, que les pareció? De ustedes depende que siga con esta historia o la deje en el rincón (ignorando que ya tengo el segundo capítulo hecho y derecho). Perdonen cualquier horror ortográfico, a veces se me escapan.**

**Saben, está comprobado que si dejan reviews al autor le aumentan las esperanzas de vida, así que no me dejen morir temprano! (?)**


	2. Parte I: De los preparativos

**¿Cómo se la están pasando, criaturitas del Señor?**

**Aquí reportándose Usagi Mitzui a ponerles un poco de cariño sus vidas, gracias por aumentarme la edad hasta los *cuenta con los dedos* treinta y seis añitos. Son un amor, no moriré joven, pero bueno, disfruten la lectura.**

**Advertencias: posibles personajes OoC, oseaquesemele, personajes no se comportan de acuerdo a sus personalidades**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos autores, solo me divierto jugando con las mentes de los personajes.**

* * *

**De la boda de Levi y Eren**

**By Usagi Mitzui**

* * *

**Parte. I: De los preparativos y otras cosas**

* * *

Una boda sencilla y cómoda.

Era lo único… LO ÚNICO, que Levi quería.

Por eso, cuando les dio la noticia a los demás de que se casaría con Eren, no esperaba que reaccionaran de esa forma tan… perturbadora. En cuanto dio la noticia tomado de la mano de Eren, se empezaron a oír desde felicitaciones hasta apuestas de cual iba a ser el sexo del primogénito.

Varón… si claro, lo que él tendría seria una hermosa niña de piel pálida y ojos vivaces y verdes. Ya se imaginaba, malcriándola y cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos.

Pero se estaba saliendo del tema, la situación frente a sus ojos no podría ser más extraña; Eren estaba amarrado en una silla mientras Mikasa y Hanji le hacían escoger entre distintos vestidos de novia. Bufó mientras se les acercaba.

— ¡_H-HEICHOU! ¡A-Ayude por favor!_ —Más que ayudarlo, lo que quería era dejarlo así y violarlo, pero estaba frente a las locas, así que solo escogió uno de entre las distintas fotos que tenia Hanji y se las dio.

-Más les vale que hagan este vestido.- y tan rápido como llegó, se fue, esperando que Eren le perdone, porque no perdería la oportunidad de ver a Eren con vestido, y sabe que si lo suelta no aceptara vestirse así, y al final los dos saldrían ganando.

Suspiró cansado, solo esperaba que al animal de su padrino, o en otras palabras, Erwin, no hiciera nada estúpido con su ceremonia; porque, al final, fueron Erwin y Hanji los ganadores en la extraña competencia de quien sería el padrino y madrina de los futuros esposos.

Y hablando de Erwin, este se le acercó calmado y con una sonrisa.

—Levi… _justo _a ti quería verte— el pelinegro alzó una ceja en espera de que soltara lo que fuera a decir—: ¿Qué día te cae mejor para la boda? Tenemos el viernes, sábado y domingo. No te preocupes por los gastos, el comandante Pixis y yo lo patrocinaremos todo, también hay que elegir…

Levi dejó de escuchar cuando escucho el nombre Pixis.

¿Hasta él iba a venir? Apenas y había entablado conversación con él en su vida.

—… Por cierto Levi, más te vale que tengas a un pequeño niño como primer hijo, ya aposte con Hanji— con esas simples palabras, Erwin se despidió, dejándolo parado.

Levi sintió que pronto le iba a dar un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Que no le jodan, los que se van a casar son él y Eren… Entonces, ¿Por qué mierda están todos organizándola sin pedir siquiera su opinión?

Repentinamente le dieron ganas de darse un disparo.

Esperaba que al menos no le arruinaran la boda, porque si no…

* * *

Enfrentarse a los titanes era pan comido respecto a esto, porque ahora estaba peleando con dos bestias de sangre fría que no dudarían en matar a quien se interpusiera en sus deseos y mandatos.

Definitivamente Eren Jaeger temía por su integridad física y mental. Trago saliva al ver a Hanji Zoe y Mikasa Ackerman hablar tranquilamente mientras él estaba amarrado a la silla. De vez en cuando volteaban a verlo, como si estuvieran analizándole.

Si, estaba bien jodido.

Si hubiera sabido que así reaccionarían todos con su compromiso, apostaba a que se hubieran casado en secreto y sin ningún testigo, así todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil y no habría tanto dolor (bueno, si descontamos que Levi le hubiera partido en dos la noche del casamiento, pero eso era de otro asunto).

—Muy bien Eren, ya se ha decidido—escuchó como Hanji le dirigía la palabra al tiempo en que Mikasa le desataba—. Muy pronto tendrás tu vestido de novia, Petra y Christa se encargaran de eso.

— _**¿¡VESTIDO?!**_ — grito Eren mientras sentía que los colores se le iban de la cara—, **¡Cómo quieren que me vista con… eso!**

—No veo porque te incordias, si después de todo eres el equivalente a la mujer de la relación, ¿No es así? —los comentarios inoportunos de Mikasa lo terminaron matando y sin una pizca de orgullo.

—Además, llevaras un precioso vestido blanco y con velo, ¿No es genial? — Hanji lo tomó de los brazos—: Pero mejor, ¿No te imaginas en cuerpo de titán y con un vestido? Te verías tan sexi con tu trasero de titán.

—Por cierto, Eren, te tenemos una pregunta importante— Mikasa interrumpió los desvaríos de Hanji sobre traseros de titanes, pareciera que los ojos le brillaran por querer saber su respuesta—. Tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, por eso mismo te daré lo mejor para tu despedida de soltero.

Eren tenía miedo de saber esa pregunta, o más bien, tenía miedo de la deslumbrante aura que desprendían las dos mujeres.

—Así que…

—Te toca elegir…

Está bien, esto le esta asustando de verdad, ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Mientras no fuera sobre ser la madrina de su futuro hijo, porque para él era seguro que iba a tener un varón, al que por supuesto malcriaría y cumpliría todos sus caprichos.

—Recuerda que esto es MUY importante para tu despedida…

—Así que debes de hacer una elección sabiamente…

Pues no, no era sobre ser la madrina, ¿Entonces que querían?

—Solo tienes esta oportunidad para elegir…

—Y no debes de arrepentirte…

A lo mejor y era algo serio.

—Por supuesto que considerando que tu madre murió…

—no hubo nadie que nos enseñara, o más bien, te enseñara que era lo mejor…

Ya se está hartando y tiene sueño, ¿que no iban a hablar? ¿Y desde cuando completan la oración de la otra?

—Así que te conviene…

— _¡__**POR EL AMOR A HIGIA, YA HABLEN!**_

Se le acabo la paciencia.

—En tu despedida de soltero…

— ¿Prefieres un rubio con trasero firme…

—… o un negro que te azote?

Eren sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo.

Por alguna razón, pensó que él día de su boda, sería el día del fin de la humanidad, o al menos así seria para los futuros casados.

Lo único que esperaba era sobrevivir.

* * *

Mientras Eren se moría con las propuestas indecorosas de Hanji y Mikasa, Levi tenía ganas de dispararse en la cabeza.

Frente a él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Dot Pixis, el comandante de la zona sur, uno de los más influyentes en el mundo de la milicia, bastante conocido por sus excentricidades.

Un tipo bastante raro para él.

Más raro que el animal de su padrino, o en otras palabras Erwin.

—Buenas tardes, sargento Levi— después de hacer el saludo, empezaron a caminar por las afueras de la pocilga que era la sede de la Legión de Reconocimiento, porque para Levi eso era un nido de cucarachas que hacía falta aplastar—. Así que… ¿pronto será hombre de familia?

—Sí.

—Y como tal, se acerca tu boda…

Levi no sabe si interrumpir al mayor o quedarse callado para ver que va a decir.

—Qué es la noche más importante de tu vida…

Se pregunta porque siempre las personas dejan las oraciones al aire, como si supieran que está pensando con cada oración, cosa que en realidad si está haciendo.

—Y tú sabes que una boda cuesta mucho…

¿No será porque el comandante pagara el presupuesto? Que se joda si quiere cobrarle, no piensa pagar nada.

—Y que yo pagare todos los gastos, incluida la luna de miel…

Pues al final si fue sobre el dinero que no piensa pagar.

—Así que espero ser el padrino de tu primogénito— Levi se detiene a verlo—. Bien, aclarado este asunto, me retiro. Nos vemos en tu despedida, trata de no asesinar a nadie, sé muy bien que la mayoría se ha emocionado con este asunto.

Levi le observa sorprendido mientras este se va caminando tranquilamente.

¿Su padrino? Al final solo era eso, más se sigue preguntando, ¿Por qué pareciera que todos sus candidatos a padrinos quieren un primogénito? ¿Qué mierda hay de malo en tener una hija a la que, por supuesto, malcriaría cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos?

Para hacerlo todo aun más extraño, ve como Mike se abre paso del castillo y se dirige a él como en un asunto de vida o muerte y no puede evitar preguntarse qué rayos quiere.

—Heichou, hay un asunto muy importante a tratar con usted ahora mismo.

—Si es sobre ser el padrino de mi primer hijo, discútelo con Pixis y Erwin.

Mike se le queda mirando extrañado y Levi sabe que se acaba de avergonzar a sí mismo. Cuando todo el asunto termine, se promete ir con un psicólogo… o en el mejor de los casos, matar todos menos a Eren y vivir felizmente acaramelados.

—No es de eso.

—…

—Es más importante.

Levi espera a que Mike hable y piensa que por fin alguien cuerdo se le dirige en todo lo que va del día.

— ¿Qué perfume quieres para tu boda?

Olviden lo que pensó, definitivamente este tipo es más extraño.

—Porque debes de oler muy bien para atraer a tu pareja…

¿Por qué siente como si Mike se dirigiera a él y a Eren como unos animales? ¿Y porque las personas siempre dejan las oraciones al aire? Primero Erwin, luego Pixis, ahora Mike.

—Además de que es tu boda, el perfume es muy importante. Yo supongo que Lavanda estaría bien para ti.

—…

—Tomare tu silencio como un sí.

—…

—Me alegra que hayamos concordado, si me disculpas, iré a preguntarle a Eren que esencia quiere.

—…

—No te preocupes de los perfumes, yo me encargare de eso.

Tan rápido como vino, Mike se fue, dejando las esperanzas de Levi de que hubiera alguien normal en aquel castillo, rotas y pisoteadas en el sucio suelo.

Tan cansado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba bastante oscuro. Bufó enojado, ya ni pudo hacer nada de la limpieza de la tarde por andar escuchando a los raros del lugar.

Esperando no encontrarse con nadie más, se dirigió a su habitación, que por supuesto, ahora compartía con Eren.

Llegó cansado de las locuras de las personas con las que estaba confinado a vivir, porque en el lapso del jardín a la habitación se topó con tres personas cuyos nombres no sabía, preguntando sobre su boda y sus futuros ahijados. Si a él le dieran a elegir, preferiría irse a vivir con los titanes que estar con ellos. Con ese tipo de pensamientos llego a su habitación, donde vio a Eren hecho un ovillo bajo las sabanas.

Sonrió un poco (UN POCO, porque Hanji le dice constantemente que está cambiando por Eren y él aun se niega a creerlo) y después de quitarse su ropa y dejarla cuidadosamente doblada, se metió a la cama, abrazando al castaño mientras con su nariz le acariciaba el cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma.

Eren se removió mientras aferraba sus manos a las de Levi, y este se estremece al sentir el contacto de su fría piel con la tibia de Eren, sintiendo como se complementan con solo unos roces.

Noches así eran sus favoritas.

Porque nadie les decía que hacer, y por un momento, dejaban de ser lo que son.

Dejaban de ser el soldado más fuerte y la esperanza de la humanidad.

Dejaban de ser el sargento y su subordinado y pasaban a convertirse en dos simples amantes entregándose el cariño que les hizo falta en toda su vida.

Que maravillosas noches eran esas.

Cuando se quedó dormido, unos pasos ligeros acercándose a la habitación fueron lo que le despertó.

Pasos ligeros que trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible. Unos un poco ruidosos y otros que difícilmente podrían ser detectados.

Levi discretamente tapó a los dos bajo las sabanas y con cuidado de no despertar a Eren, agarró la pistola que escondía bajo el almohada y espero a las dos personas que se acercaban. A propósito, se escondió más, asegurándose de que no se distinguiera quien era Levi y quien Eren, que seguía en el mundo de los sueños repletos de Levi´s, sin darse cuenta de la situación.

Alguien tocó su hombro, seguramente confundiéndolo con Eren.

—_Eren… ¿Estas despierto? _—reconoció enseguida la voz de Hanji, al parecer confundiéndole con Eren.

—_No nos respondiste._— la voz susurrante de Mikasa se hizo presente.

Levi se enojo, porque nadie se atrevía a interrumpirle las noches con Eren sin que pagara las consecuencias. Aun así, algo intrigado por lo que tuvieran que preguntar aquel par de locas a su mocoso, decidió moverse y fingir que era Eren, aun tapado bajo las limpias sabanas.

—_Me alegro que estés despierto_— la tranquila y serena voz de Mikasa volvió a hablar—. _Ahora respóndenos, en tu despedida de soltero…_

— _¿Prefieres a un rubio con trasero firme…_

—… _o un negro que te azote?_

Silencio…

Silencio…

La mayoría de la gente que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en aquel castillo despertó sobresaltada al escuchar disparos procedentes de la habitación de Levi, gritos sorprendidos pertenecientes a Hanji y maldiciones provenientes de la voz del mismo Satanás encarnado en el sargento Levi.

Al día siguiente, en el comedor, Erwin se sorprendió al ver la tremenda cara de infinito enfado de Levi al entrar al comedor, dando señal a cualquiera que se le acercara de que debían evitar contacto visual y físico con él si no querían acabar con una escoba en el culo y limpiando los retretes de todo el castillo con su lengua y un jabón de manos, que por supuesto, sabe horrible.

Eren, quien caminaba a un lado de Levi, al parecer de todos, completamente obligado, poseía unas horribles ojeras de mapache bajos sus ojos.

Levi se sentó en la mesa donde solo aquellos de mayor rango tenían permitido sentarse y Eren, que por Higia y todos los santos, parecía no querer estar allí, para sorpresa de todos, tomó lugar en el asiento de Hanji, justo a un lado de Levi.

Los murmullos de los soldados no tardaron en aparecer, lanzando preguntas al aire sobre el paradero de la mayor Hanji y preguntándose qué rayos habían hecho las madrinas de Eren.

Porque todos vieron perfectamente a Mikasa cortando el césped del jardín con unas tijeras de plástico, de esas que apenas y cortan una hoja de papel.

Levi, ante todo el barullo en el comedor, golpeado la mesa de madera, causando el salto de varios platos y grietas alrededor de su puño. Se paro y todos por un segundo creyeron ver a la misma muerte castañeando los dientes burlonamente a un lado del pelinegro.

—_**Desde ahora…**_—la mayoría sudo frio al ver los ojos oscuros de Levi llenos de enojo—, _**Quien quiera hablar con Eren sobre los preparativos para MI boda con él, deberá hablar primero conmigo…**_

Allí estaba la respuesta a los ruidos en tales horas de la madrugada, la desaparición de Hanji y el castigo de Mikasa.

Erwin decidió que por ese día, dejaría en paz al pobre Levi (que casi explota en llamas) y al su atormentado Eren.

Suspiró un poco mientras salía del lugar.

Pensó que solo le diría a Mikasa y a Hanji (que si por él fuera, no lo diría a nadie y se encargaría él solo de todo), las madrinas de Eren, que ya tenía programadas las despedidas de soltero de Levi y Eren y por lo tanto, el ansiado día de la boda, para la siguiente semana.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Gracioso, bonito, tan repulsivo que se quedaron ciegos leyendo? Podrían decirme que opinan con un pequeño review, aunque sea uno chiquito, que me aumentan los años de vida ^w^**

**Bueno, supongo toca responder a aquellas almas en pena que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction y aun así me dejan review, las monadas de hoy en día:**

_**Kana: **_**Como ves, aquí tiene la continuación y no, todavía no espera. Muchas gracias por el review, querida.**

_**Guest: **_**Si, es el evento del siglo, y numerosos heridos si algo sale mal. Muchas gracias por el review, corazón.**

_**Muera´Tachi: **_**Es que el AuruoXPetra es conmovedor uwu, gracias por el review, corazón.**

_**Sariss-kun: **_**Ya no creo abandonar la historia QuQ muchas gracias por el review pequeña.**

_**Pony Onii: **_**Tranquil , todo eso se descubrirá conforme pasen los capítulos uwu, y bueno, aquí está la continuación.**

_**Fujoshi-chan: **_**si lo pensamos bien, hay muchos colores que le quedan a Eren uwu, gracias por el review querida.**

_**Astell: **_**No hace falta que te pongas de rodillas TwT, aquí tienes la continuación, muchas gracias por el review, amor.**

_**Miketsukami Sous: **_**Si, quería hacer algo que fuera más… gracioso, y tal parece lo logre, lo que piensa Eren saldrá en su despedida. Aquí está la continuación, así que espero te guste, y no sé, si me animo le agrego un especial de la luna de miel con lemon XD muchas gracias por tu review, querida.**

**Por cierto, yo sé que ahora están hasta la madre con tanta publicidad en el fandom, pero recomiendo que se pasen por la pagina de Facebook "Rivaille x Eren Fan", sin ánimos de ofender a alguien, si lo hacen… les daré un beso y una galleta -w-**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "De la boda de Levi y Eren: Parte II, de la despedida de soltero de Levi", que espero subir para el cumpleaños de Levi y como regalo de Navidad para todas (?)**


End file.
